Cases having a base and a lid, which comprise one or more internal panels for storing tools are known. The user must open the case and obtain access to the correct panel before selecting the required tool from the panel.
The aim of the present invention is to increase the amount of storage space which is accessible simultaneously when a compartmentalised or subdivided case is open.